Where I Belong
by Jenn1
Summary: During Prince Caspian, missing scenes seen through Edmund's eyes. What were his thoughts and feelings with some of the things going on around him? Chapter Two up.
1. Leaving Home

Thanks for the beta, **Sentimental Star**!

* * *

**Title:** Where I Belong

**Author:** Jenn

**Summary: **[Moviebased] During Prince Caspian, missing scenes seen through Edmund's eyes. What were his thoughts and feelings with some of the things going on around him?

**Rating:** (K+)PG

**Timeline:** Prince Caspian

**Spoilers: **For the 2005 and 2008 movies, and The Horse and His Boy. And very minor ones for The Magician's Nephew.

**Category:** Family. Angst. Non Slash.

**Disclaimers:** They're not mine, they're copyrighted to and belong to C.S. Lewis. The movie is based off of Lewis' work and copyrights also go to Walt Disney and Walden Media. Not making any money for this story. This fic is just for enjoyment.

Thoughts and quotes from the books are in italics.

* * *

**Prologue**

_Leaving Home_

* * *

_Finchley, 1941_

The wind blew a light breeze through the open window. The day was sunny. But he had to pack. His brother's suitcase was already done, on the bed across from him.

Edmund Pevensie put the last of his socks in his suitcase. The summer holidays had gotten by so quickly. And his eleventh birthday had just been last week.

He turned back to his nightstand. His gift from his father was there, his electric torch. Though it was hardly _real_ silver, it reminded him of the sliver crown of leaves he once wore on his head.

Edmund was not so shallow that he wished to be King of Narnia once again. The Talking Beasts. The dryads and nymphs. He missed _Narnia_. But most of all _Aslan_.

"Edmund?"

He turned at the sound of his mother's voice. She had a picture in her hands. And handed it over to him.

"Mum…" Edmund looked down at the picture of his father in his uniform. The very same one he had run back into the house for over a year ago when one of the air raids nearly had killed him had Peter not been there.

"I know how much you miss your father," she said as she tried to not to cry.

He had a feeling that he was going to get choked up himself. He usually did not cry, not if he could help it. It was the only current photo she had of Dad.

"No, Mum, he needs to be here with you," he managed to say softly. Edmund put it back in his mother's hands. He still remembered Mum had not questioned him as he had taken the picture of Dad with him to Professor Kirke's house last summer.

She gave him a watery smile.

His mother, Helen Pevensie, and his older sister Susan had many similarities, like with their dark brown hair. Edmund thought Susan got her mothering tendencies from Mum too. But perhaps Lucy looked a bit like Mum as well; she and Edmund both had her eyes. And just like Lucy had been Queen Lucy the Valiant. Edmund would have to say that his Mum had to be valiant in sending her four children away during the air raids last year.

Mum set the picture on his bed. Edmund was not quite caught off guard when his mother hugged him close. But it did shame him when he would push her away in the past. Well, before. Before Aslan had changed him.

This certainly was not the first hug Mum had given him since he and his siblings had been back from Narnia. But this somehow felt different to him. Maybe because he was leaving for school?

"Mum?" Edmund asked as she brushed his black hair from his face.

"You've grown so much the last few months. I can almost look you right in the eye."

Edmund laughed. "I think I have in the last year. Mum, it's just another year of school, it's a bother, but school is school."

She started to fold his collar of his navy school blazer to get the creases out. "I want you to promise me you'll look after your brother for me. And your sisters."

"Mum-"

"Edmund, please." Her voice was a plea - there was worry in the brown eyes.

_How can I? Peter's the oldest. But I can do no less - I protected Narnia with my brother and sisters._

Edmund nodded to his mother.

"Mum."

Edmund looked toward the doorway. _Peter!_

"Susan and Lucy are ready," his voice was tense.

Mum could tell Peter was angry. "Peter-"

"We should get going, we don't want to be late for the train," Peter cut in. He come in and grabbed his suitcase and knapsack. He stopped long enough to glance back at his younger brother with a glare.

"I'm sorry, Mum."

"No, Edmund. I should have been more careful with my words. You should finish." She took Dad's picture and left the room.

Edmund turned back to his packing but could not see it. All he saw were the icy blue eyes of his older brother. He had not seem Peter quite that mad with him save for those times Edmund had done something impulsive when he was King in Narnia, usually putting his own life in danger. Or worse still, when Edmund had betrayed his siblings.

"Edmund, are you ready?"

Turning, Edmund saw his sisters. "Almost, Susan. You can go on."

Edmund closed his suitcase with a sigh.

"Ed?"

He had not even heard his little sister. "Yes, Lu?"

"Are you okay?"

"I will be. But I really don't want to talk about it."

Lucy looked like she wanted to argue, but she let it drop. With a nod, she let him be.

Everything was packed. Edmund took his torch - he was not sure what use it would be in school, but he put it in his knapsack. He gathered his things.

Edmund knew it was the hardest on Peter for them to be here in England, rather than in Narnia._ Or was it something else?_

Then he remembered – _"Promise me you'll look after the others."_

Edmund remembered heard his mother say this Peter like it had been yesterday, and not a year ago. _Mum made me promise the same thing. So much changed in a year. But it feels more then a year for the rest of us, I know the others feel it too. Narnia-_

"Edmund! Get down here now!"

He winced. _The High King calls._

He walked over to the window, and set down his suitcase. He let one breath of wind brush his face before closing it.

As Edmund left his room, he thought, _Even if we aren't Kings and Queens here, Aslan said we are in Narnia. And the Professor said we'd go back, but as Peter always asks: __**When?**_

* * *

**Notes**: This doesn't relate at all to _Bittersweet Burdens_. Though, I still fancy the idea that Edmund's father gave him his torch.

If you're wondering about Edmund or even about Peter in this chapter, I don't know how it happened. My muse just hits me and I write.

Thanks for reading, please review. **_Jenn_**


	2. The Fight

Thanks for the reviews/alerts and favorites.

* * *

**Chapter One**

_The Fight_

* * *

Edmund was talking to some of his schoolmates, catching up with what they did over summer holidays. He was not sure where his siblings were, they must have found old schoolmates of their own and caught up.

"So, Ed, how as your summer?" one of his mates, Timothy Franks asked.

"Not too bad, yours?"

"Good, only I had to stay with my seven cousins. They were complete terrors," he shuddered.

"Oh?" Edmund could understand that, to a degree. "I only have one."

"Well, it wouldn't have been so bad if they weren't all _girls_." Tim explained. Tim was an only child, in his family, but that did not mean he got spoiled for it.

"The older ones talk about their beaus, and the younger ones want to play with dolls or some nonsense, they don't want to play ball or anything like that. And my aunt can be the worse of them all of sometimes."

Edmund winced at that. "My cousin's a year younger then Lucy, but he's an only child, my aunt and uncle spoil him rotten."

"Luckily my cousins live too far away to go to the same school as your sisters. Your cousin isn't going to be coming to school with us is he?" Tim looked a bit worried.

"Oh, no." Edmund shook his head. "My aunt and uncle decided on sending my cousin to some 'mixed' school. Of course, they think my parents are old fashioned for sending us kids to boarding school, since 'schools with boys and girls are how it's done these days.' my aunt's words." Edmund sighed.

"That aunt of yours seems as bad as mine!"

From a distance, Edmund thought he saw someone recognizable. He did not get a good look at him until he turned around. Daniel Kendrick.

Edmund was not sure if Daniel saw him. He knew that Dan was in Peter's class and about his age. Neither boy liked the other.

"Ed?"

"Oh, sorry Tim."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing much, I saw Daniel Kendrick over there." Edmund saw the older boy had moved on, toward the train station.

"George and Tom are still mates with him?"

Edmund shrugged. "I really don't know."

"All anyone knows, Ed is you were so different last year when you came back from the summer holidays." Tim shook his head. "Why is that?"

"Maybe all the country air," Edmund said, with a smirk. "No, really, I know I was seriously an ass my first term of school, but I'm glad I'm not now."

"Your changing didn't make George and Tom happy at all… I mean remember last fall?"

"I remember." Edmund did remember all right.

* * *

_Hendon House, Late Autumn - 1940_

The wind blew bitterly against the school building and the students standing outside. They had had classes all morning and this little bit of time outdoors was better than being cooped up even longer until their next class.

Edmund dug his hands in his pockets of his coat to keep them warm. He did not mind winter too much, he had mixed feelings about it, he had spent several Narnia winters of his reign with his siblings. Narnian winters were colder then English ones, but nothing compared to the first Narnian winter he had experienced when he was a captive of the White Witch.

He scanned the grounds for some of his mates. He did not see them. Edmund however did see a boy, about Lucy's age, surrounded by two other boys. They were most likely picking on the younger one.

Strangely enough, Edmund thought the boy reminded him of him of his cousin. Not that they looked a thing like. The kid had glasses, but he was short and scrawny like Eustace was.

The two other boys Edmund knew, were ones he used to spend time with the year prior, George Evans and Thomas Graham.

Edmund jogged over to the group, thinking, _Why hasn't anyone noticed this before? Has it just started?_

"George, Tom, what's going on?" he asked as he got up to them.

The kid in the group, Edmund still wasn't sure of his name, looked at him a bit fearfully.

"Nothing. Besides ever since the start of term you've washed your hands of us, Ed." George spat out furiously.

"That's because I don't think what you are doing is right." Edmund glanced at the kid again. He still was afraid, but he did not think his fear was of Edmund himself.

He had tried to avoid confrontation with his old mates this term. Edmund had gotten got to know some of his other classmates better and some became some of his best mates.

George and Tom were not pleased at the beginning of the term with the changes he had made. And Edmund could see they were not pleased that he was 'butting in' now.

"This isn't any of your concern, Edmund," a new voice broke in.

Edmund saw that it was Daniel Kendrick. Another boy was with him, Henry Sapenson, he too was in Peter's class. Edmund did not know them well.

"Let the kid go," Dan told Tom and George.

"But-" both boys started to protest.

"Now!"

George and Tom did as they were told. The kid did not hesitate, he ran off.

Edmund started to inch way from the others.

Dan turned his eyes back onto him. "I didn't say you could leave."

"Oh? Why is that, Dan?"

"Because we have a few questions for you."

Edmund narrowed his eyes. He was not about to show them his fear. There were four of them and one of him. And of course, he wished he had a sword or something to help him right now. Not that he would ever attack someone who was defenseless. That would be wrong, and besides, _He_ would not like it.

"Why are you so different this year, Ed?" Tom asked like they were the best of mates again.

Dan glared at Tom, who shrank back stayed silent.

"I don't know you that well, Edmund. But you and your brother seem to be different this year. Why is that?"

Edmund did not answer. They would not understand nor believe him even if he tried to explain anyways. And worse yet, no one ever would.

Dan boxed him behind the ear.

For the first time, or not, he wish he was an adult again. Edmund figured at twenty-five, he would have a little bit of an easier chance at fighting Dan and his mates if came to that, then now in his ten year old body. But then again, what group of school kids would want to fight an adult?

Edmund stubbornly kept his mouth shut. He was good at being stubborn. Peter told him enough that he did not do as he was told anyway.

Edmund felt his legs go from beneath him. He let out a grant, as he landed on hard, cold ground.

He was not sure who had pushed him, but he never found out.

"What in the world do you think you're doing, Dan?"

_Peter_. Edmund knew his brother's voice anywhere. Though, it was changing, well, changing _again_, that is. Edmund felt himself being helped back to his feet, none too gently. He knew that Peter was angry, and that made some of the difference.

"Just asking some questions, Pete. I can't help that your brother's clumsy," Dan shrugged.

"What!"

Before Edmund could do anything, another voice broke in.

"Is there a problem here, boys?" Mr. Kingston, the headmaster of Hendon House.

"No, sir," they all tried to say at once. None of them wanted to have a talking to with Mr. Kingston. Edmund knew all to well what _that_ was like.

"Then go about your business. Classes will be resuming shortly."

Edmund went with Peter. What was his brother thinking? He did not have long to wait.

"What got you into that, Ed?"

"Tom and George were picking on a younger kid."

"So you wanted to get involved?" Peter looked at him angrily.

"What do you take me for?" Edmund snapped back. "I couldn't just let them get away with it. And it wasn't like I've been spending any time with them this term."

Peter ran his hands trough his blond hair. "True. But I was- never mind."

Edmund looked up at his brother, there was still that look of an … older-ness to him. He was sure that he and his sisters had it too. But there was something else. Worry maybe?

The clock bell rang for the time to come indoors for the afternoon.

* * *

_Present_

"Hey, Ed!"

Edmund turned to the boy coming up to him and said, "Your brother and Dan and his friends are fighting in the station!"

_What?_

Edmund did not question the boy, he just ran toward the station. Peter and he had been at odds with Dan and his group since last year. So far they had not gotten into much of a physical fight. There had been times though.

Edmund pushed his way through the crowd of boys and girls to get to the fight.

He thought he heard Lucy call to him, but he ignored her.

Glad of growth spurt he had, Edmund leapt at Dan, pushing him to the ground.

He got to his feet to try to push another one down. Henry Sapenson.

Edmund heard Peter groan in pain. Edmund turned around and flew at Dan again, both of them hitting the ground.

A whistle pieced through Edmund's eardrums.

Once he was on his feet, Edmund was surrounded by Henry, Tom, and George.

By that time, the Home Guard, once known as Local Defence Volunteers, or LDV showed up. They were there to break it up. "Act you age!"

Everyone went their own way. Edmund found his cap, which had been stepped on from the fight. After cleaning it off best he could, Edmund put it back on his head, and went to retrieve his things.

He saw Susan and Lucy walking toward him. His older sister was frowning at him. "Edmund-"

"Susan, please." Edmund sighed. "Let's talk in private, and," and paused as he looked over his shoulder seeing how crowded it was, "together."

He saw his youngest sister's concerned look. "And I'm fine, Lucy," he said, giving one of her plaits a gentle tug. Lucy smiled at him in relief.

Edmund left his sisters to find his suitcase and his knapsack. Once he found them, he found Peter and his sisters waiting for him.

"Why don't we find a bench to wait for the train?" Susan suggested. They all agreed, with the exception of Peter, who remained quiet.

Edmund knew she wanted to get to the bottom of why Peter was in that fight.

It was not too hard to find a bench they could all sit at to wait for their train.

"You're welcome," Edmund told his older brother. He was not sure what kind of reply he was going to get though.

Peter glared at him. "I had it sorted."

_I am not sure about that._ Edmund wanted to snap back, but held his tongue. Peter was still upset from earlier he supposed. Why had his mother made him promise to look after Peter as well as his sisters? But that did not mean that Edmund was just going to stand by let his older brother get beat up by bullies.

Was this coming school year going to be anything like the last one? Would Peter always remain angry because Aslan took them out of Narnia?

* * *

_A hot-tempered man stirs up dissension, but a patient man calms a quarrel._

Proverbs 15:18__

* * *

**Notes:** I know I explained that this would be Ed's POV for Prince Caspian, but I wanted to write a bit on how they were before going back.

I have a fic about Eustace, _More Than It Seems_. Set after the _Silver Chair_, Eustace tells Jill about his first trip to Narnia. (_The Voyage of the_ Dawn Treader) Chapter 2 is now up.

I also have a poll on my profile if you want to vote for your favorite human in the Narnia series.

Thanks for reading, please review. _Jenn_


	3. Cair Paravel

Thanks for the reviews/alerts and favorites.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_Cair Paravel_

* * *

It had been something to see - the London Underground train station disappear around them. None of them had expected to see a beach through the gap that opened up in the station. But Edmund was not thinking of any of that at the moment.

Seawater soaked the bottom half of his school uniform. Edmund could not remember the last time he had so much fun with his siblings like this. One place came to mind – Narnia.

He stopped splashing his siblings. As fun as this was, where were they? "Where do you suppose we are?"

"Where do you think?" Peter asked back.

Edmund knew what he meant, but as much as he wanted to believe he was back in Narnia, he had to face the facts. He looked upwards. "I don't remember any ruins in Narnia." _Maybe some of the places up in North… but here?_

That is if _here_ was Narnia.

That sobered everyone up.

They got out of the water on a more despondent note than when they had gone in.

"We should take a look around," Peter said as he looked up at the ruins above them with a frown on his face.

"Shouldn't we get our shoes and blazers?"

"It's too hot to wear them," Lucy told Susan.

"We don't even know where we are," Susan pointed out.

"Wherever we are," Peter said, "I think we'll be fine. Besides I really don't think we'll need to worry about our things, Su," he added. "We can just come back and get them."

Edmund knew that Peter was hoping, just like he was, and Lucy, and even Susan was, that this was Narnia. But if they were in Narnia, what had happened here?

As he looked back up at the ruins, Edmund did not know what to make of it. If they really were in Narnia, everything had changed.

They started to walk off the sandy beach. Not that long after that they had dirt and grass under their feet. It took some time to climb the steep incline. Not because it was a hard climb, but because of all the overgrown wildlife that was everywhere.

"I wonder if it would have been easier going around instead of through all these trees," Susan said, stepping over a large root above the ground. She pulled loose leaf from her hair that had gotten there earlier.

"Going around would have taken longer," Peter replied to her comment.

The climb should have worn them out, but Edmund felt he could still go on. Somehow, though he could not explain it, he knew that if he had done the same climb back home, he and his siblings would have been more tired then they were.

Another thing too, he was starting to get hungry. But where were they going to find food? He could suggest roots and berries, though he had not seen many berry bushes. Besides, he was not sure how his sisters would like the suggestion of roots for food.

Edmund looked up toward the ruins, and noticed that they were not too far off.

Peter's voice broke though Edmund's thoughts. "What in the world?"

He looked back toward his older brother in time to see him pick up an apple from the ground.

"Apples. There are several of them." Lucy said as she looked around. She picked one up and bushed it off with her sleeve.

"Yes, there are," Susan agreed. "But what would an apple orchard be doing in a middle of a dense wood like this?"

Edmund could see there was a line of trees that seemed to stretch as far as his eyes could see.

"I don't think the wood was here all this time, Susan." Peter started to say, he had a thoughtful look on his face. "If I had to guess, this wood is overgrown from being abandoned for a long time. The same goes for this place," he nodded toward the ruins they were facing.

They remained quiet just looking at the ruins. Now that they were there, the ruins seemed more deteriorated than they had been from the sea. Surely this could not be… No, it could not be.

To distract himself, Edmund picked up an apple. At least they had found something to eat.

"I think we should look around," Peter finally broke the silence.

"You don't seriously think we will find anyone here?" Susan asked.

"We probably won't, but we might be able find some kind of clue to where we are."

Edmund had to agree. It would beat not knowing. He followed Peter and Lucy, with Susan taking up the rear.

* * *

They now knew where they were. But it seemed to raise more questions than answers. Edmund could think of several.

_How long had it been since they were last here in Narnia? It must have been some time, with how old Cair Paravel's ruins are. Perhaps even hundreds of years. _Edmund thought to himself. But the most nagging thought in his mind at that moment was, _Who attacked our home and what has happened to the rest of Narnia?_

Though these questions were in his mind, he was still careful as he led his siblings down the stone stairs to what he remembered was their treasure room. Were their things still there? He was sure they had to be, the door was been well hidden and hard to open from lack of use and age.

Edmund got his first glance at the treasure room, but he did not pause, he continued on. The statues of the four of them were there, depicting when they were much older. Not only that, the trunks appeared untouched.

He let Peter go ahead of him.

"I can't believe it. It's all still here," Peter said in amazement.

After some minutes of digging around in his trunk, and found a shield and sword.

"What is it?" he heard Lucy ask. Edmund looked over at his sisters.

"My horn." Susan answered. "I must have left it in my saddle bag the day we went back."

Edmund was quiet. Susan's horn… something that was quite precious to her, Edmund knew.

His gaze turned to Peter, who was opening his trunk. Peter reached in and pulled out his sword, Rhindon.

After taking it out of the scabbard, Peter said in a quiet voice, "When Aslan bears his teeth, winter meets its death…"

Lucy picked up where he left off. "When he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again."

After saying that, Lucy bit her lip, looking like she was fighting tears. "Everyone we knew, Mr. Tumnus, the Beavers, they're all gone."

Edmund felt his throat nearly close. He saw Peter glance over at him.

"I think it's time we found out what happened here."

Once Peter had said that, Lucy had started digging deeper in her trunk of belongings and found a dress that looked to be closer to her size.

Turning back to his own trunk, Edmund started looking for some clothes that might fit his much younger body.

"Edmund," Lucy asked as she came over to him. "Where are your gifts… ?" she started then trailed off.

"Gifts?" Edmund asked, then he noticed she had a dagger in one hand in a small flask in the other. He finally understand what she meant. His siblings all had their gifts from Father Christmas from long ago.

_If only…_

But Edmund could not think like that. He knew he had past regrets. He betrayed his brother and sisters. And one of the smaller prices he had paid was that he was not with them when Father Christmas had come that year. There had been so many other prices he could never repay…

"I didn't get any." he answered in a quiet tone.

He looked to see his older brother and sister watching him.

"How did they know to keep all this?" Susan asked, changing the subject. She set her bow and quiver aside to look in her own trunk.

"How did this all keep the way it did? Shouldn't it be rusted?" Peter asked instead of answering her. He still held his sword as he looked the shield over.

"Magic."

Peter turned to Edmund. "The clothes just magically got put in the trunks?" He looked skeptical.

"No. That's how our weapons and the clothes stayed the way they did. And Su, maybe our subjects just wanted to keep souvenirs of each period of our reign?" Edmund shrugged; he was not sure if that was correct.

Lucy smiled. "You could be right. And as for it being magic, it has to be, can't you _feel_ it?"

Edmund did not have an answer to that, and he could tell that his older brother and sister did not either, by their silence.

"We should change," Susan said in her sensible way. "If anyone sees us I'm not sure what they'd make of our clothes.

After Peter and Edmund got some clothes, they left to give the girls privacy.

Edmund dressed in the familiar clothes of Narnia. Though they looked slightly moth bitten, they were comfortable. That was just how the clothes in Narnia were; clothes back in England were a little tight or scratchy. He thought about what Lucy had said before.

_Mr. Tumnus… The Beavers…_

They were all gone. Edmund inhaled sharply. It made his chest ache, or was it the pain of losing so many dear friends?

Mr. Tumnus had always been the closest to Lucy, but Edmund had gotten to know the Fuan as well. A small part of him still felt a little guilty for in the part he played all these years ago.

_How long has it been in Narnia since we've been gone a year in our time?_

He put his sword belt back on and put his shield on his back.

Edmund's thoughts turned to his beloved friend and horse, Philip, whom had been with him the last day before he and his siblings went through the wardrobe again.

Edmund had insisted Philip not be ridden, that he could be free to do whatever he chose. The Talking Horse felt quite honored to carry a King of Narnia. He had a stable he could go in and out of at will and go about anywhere if he wished.

Thane the unicorn was another good friend. But he had been Peter's friend more the Edmund's. And though the noble beast could not talk, that was not what made him noble. And like Philip, Thane was honored to carry the High King of Narnia. He may not have _said_ it, but it been there in his eyes.

Edmund remembered now, that it had been Thane, not Philip, that had gone along with Lucy to help King Lune when-

"Ed!" Peter said a bit sharply.

He was startled from his thoughts. "What?"

"You seem like you're daydreaming."

"I wonder what ever happened to King Lune and his twin sons." Edmund had just thought of Archenland's king that was to the south to Narnia.

Peter's eyes darkened. "I don't know. I don't think Lune would have had Corin rule when we left."

"Pete, he was only fifteen. Not to add he got himself into trouble before he thought things through half the time."

"I could say the same about you, too. And we were younger than that when we started our reign."

"True. But some of the things Corin did.." Edmund shook his head. "And to think he got Cor involved with him at times. Of course Cor though-"

"Now hold on, Ed, you can be just as bad," Peter protested. "Lune wouldn't let Cor rule, that's for sure! He only was just learning the ropes of running a kingdom."

"And we knew any better?" Edmund raised an eyebrow.

Peter threw up his hands in frustration, but his next statement had nothing to do with Archenlandian's twins of long ago. "Something happened here. And like you said, Cair Paravel was attacked. And I like to know by who."

_So would I_, Edmund thought. "It could have been by anyone. Could it have been the Colarmens? You know they wanted this land when we reigned."

* * *

The four of them had returned back outside at what use to be the throne room.

"I see nothing but water," Susan said, standing near one of the moss-covered walls. "And the sea going eastward."

"When we ruled Cair Paravel, it was not surrounded by this body of water was it?" Edmund wondered out loud.

"Not that I can remember." Lucy said. She looked at her oldest brother.

"I don't think so either," Peter stepped off the dais. "But we're going to have to get off of… this island."

"And where do you suppose we go from there if we can?" Susan asked, looking straight at her older brother.

"I don't know," Peter snapped.

"We can't just stay here," she snipped in return.

"We should try to at least look for some food," Lucy cut in. "We have the apple orchard, and maybe we can try to get some fish."

"That's an idea, but first we need to catch the fish and cook them," Peter said dryly.

"Wait a minute!" Edmund said, remembering. He quickly went back to his bag that he had left next to the wooden door.

Edmund came back to his siblings with two sandwiches in his hands. "Mum gave me yours, Pete," he said with a grin. Looking at his sisters. "Do you have…" his voice trailed off, his grin turning into a worried frown.

"No, mine was in my knapsack," Lucy replied.

"Mine too," Susan nodded.

"Two sandwiches for the four of us isn't going be do much, but I guess it's better than nothing." Peter said. "What else do you have in that bag of yours, Ed?"

"Nothing much else, just a book," Edmund said, pulling it out.

"_Treasure Island_?" Peter frowned in thought. "Isn't this mine?"

"Hum, yeah," Edmund answered as he shuffled uncomfortably. "I guess I should've asked. But I knew you were done with it. And I would have given it back to you at school anyway…"

"Can we eat now?" Lucy asked.

"Shouldn't we save them?" Susan suggested.

"Why? We shouldn't let them spoil, and in this heat, they will, and quickly." Peter answered.

Susan looked thoughtful for a minute than frowned. "Well, do either of you remember how to start a fire to cook fish? Or how to start one at all? I don't think I could eat them raw."

_You would if you were hungry enough_, Edmund thought. But he did not say that, he knew his older sister would just get angry with him for saying that.

Edmund started to cut the sandwiches with his pocketknife. After he cut them in halves he passed them around. Edmund knew it was not going to be much.

It was quiet as they ate.

"Now I'm thirsty," Peter said as he finished his sandwich.

Edmund finished his last bite. "There should be stream that meets up with the sea, right? At least that much couldn't have changed."

"Edmund," Susan scolded. "Don't talk with your mouth full."

He gave his older sister a look, but said, "Sorry. And besides, we have to go somewhere and if we follow a stream, that might get us somewhere. Because it doesn't look like we have a boat to go anywhere."

"It won't help staying here," Peter said. "We should look around some more before it gets dark. At the very least try to get some water before we look for firewood for tonight."

"Which means going through the wood again," Susan replied unhappily.

Edmund got to his feet, Peter did have a point. Lucy stood when he did. The others joined them.

Going back down through the wood was not quite as bad as going up had been. Some time later they stood not too far from a stream that had not been hard to find.

"Do you think we can swim across the stream?"

"I'm not so sure, Lucy. We don't know how deep it is, or how strong the currents are," Peter answered as he looked across the water.

"Do you think we could see farther down if I got on your back, Peter?"

"It's worth a try." Peter said as he picked up Lucy piggy back style.

"Do you see anything?"

"Oh!"

"What is it, Lucy?" Susan asked in concern.

"I see a boat!" she said excitedly. "It looks like it's coming down this way."

"A boat?" Peter asked, as he set Lucy back on her feet.

"Yes, a small one, I think there were only two people rowing it."

"A rowboat then." Edmund said. "We'll going to have to see if they can stop so we can find out what's going on."

So without another word, they quickly moved toward the stream to see if they could haul down the boat.

* * *

_The crucible for silver and the furnace for gold, but the LORD tests the heart._ Proverbs 17:3

* * *

**Notes: **I wanted to explain why this chapter jumps around a bit. I didn't want to just rewrite the scenes from the movie, but try to explain and lead to them, like missing scenes. I based this chapter heavily on the first two chapters of _Prince Caspian_, but I wanted to write it in a way that could be like it was in the movie.

Fun facts:

Peter means 'stone'.

Susan (based on Susanna) means 'lily' or 'rose'.

Edmund means 'rich protector'.

Lucy (based from Lucius or Lucia) means 'light'.

Thanks for reading, please review. Constructive criticism is appreciated. _Jenn_


End file.
